One Choice
by ooOJennyBearOoo
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! After being heart broken, Brooke & Nathan spend the night together with some serious consequences. One choice can change your entire life. BRATHAN NIGHT IN JAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jenna**  
Couples:** Naley, Brucas, Leyton & Brathan.  
**Summary: **After being broken hearted, Brooke & Nathan spend the night together with some serious consequences. NALEY ARE NOT MARRIED IN THIS STORY.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

**Lucas' bedroom  
**  
"How could you do this again?" Brooke shouted to Lucas who was sitting on his bed.

"Brooke, it was an accident." He pleaded with her, but Brooke just wouldn't listen. She was being stubborn as usual.

"Lucas you kissed my best friend. How the hell could that have been an accident?"

"Don't start all this drama again."

"Me? You're the one who started it. You cheated. AGAIN!"

"It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something." Brooke told him

"Not that kiss, not to me."

"Yeah well you have the protection of your good friend Haley."

"Don't you dare bring her into this, she's done nothing wrong."

"Oh apart from defend you when she knows what you did. She's my friend too, but she thinks I'm wrong."

"Brooke, stop acting like such a child."

"Well you stop acting like a jerk!"

Brooke and Lucas just stared at one another.

"As far as I'm concerned, what we had is over." Brooke said before walking out. Lucas just sat there in shock. Did Brooke really just break up with him?

* * *

**Haley's house **

"Hales, I understand that Lucas is your friend, but what he did was wrong." Nathan said.

"It was just a kiss." Haley said defending her best friend.

"Oh, so what if I kissed Brooke or Peyton? Is that just a kiss?" he said quite bluntly.

"No, that's different."

"How?" he asked.

Haley groaned. "I'm getting fed up of this, just get out!" she demanded. Nathan didn't even bother to change her mind. He just walked out the door and left her behind.

* * *

**Peyton's room **

Peyton was on in her room listening to her music. She was also on her computer. She saw Lucas was online and began to talk to him.

Peyton: Hey Luke. You alright?

Lucas: Brooke broke up with me, what do you think?

Peyton: Come to mine please. We have to talk.

Lucas: No we don't.

Peyton: The kiss means something to me, and I want us to try and work things out.

LUCAS HAS SIGNED OFF

That was odd. Peyton also signed off. She wanted to make things right with both Brooke and Lucas. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Lucas.

* * *

**  
Bar - Later that night... **

Brooke was in a bar drowning her sorrows. She had now decided that Lucas wasn't worth worrying over. She had opened her heart and let him in, and he cheated. Why the hell did she forgive him? Let him back in, just for him to shatter her heart in pieces once again. So, he didn't sleep with Peyton, but a kiss could have led to that.

"Buy you a drink?" a man in the background asked. Brooke looked around and it was Nathan. He walked closer to her and sat at the bar. He brought her and himself a few drinks.

"I'm sorry bout you and Lucas."

"Ahh, don't be." said a drunk Brooke.

"His an idiot for doing what he did."

"Oh I thought you would be sticking up for him along with Hales."

"Lucas may be my brother, but his a jerk."

Brooke thought that it was strange Nathan was sticking up for her. But she liked it. In an odd sort of way, Nathan was becoming quite attractive to her. But she would never go there. It was her friend's boyfriend. As the night went on, both Nathan and Brooke became very drunk. They had laughs and a really good time together.

"Coming back to mine?" Nathan asked. Brooke didn't know what he was implying by that. But she went back to his apartment anyway.

They went back there and had even more to drink. Till it was quite late. Brooke decided to go home.

"You can't walk home drunk at this hour." Nathan said sounding concerned about her. Nathan was drunk but he still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Stay here." he said. Brooke went to sit on the couch when Nathan pulled her back up. Brooke was so surprised because he kissed her. Surely she and Nathan together were wrong, but that's what made her want it even more.

"But...it's..." Brooke didn't care anymore. She wanted him and he wanted her. She started taking his shirt off and kissed him while they were heading towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan's Apartment **

The alarm was going off. It was 6.50am. Brooke slowly woke up, and looked at the clock. She had to have a shower and get dressed before she went to school and faced the drama with Lucas and Peyton. She couldn't remember much about the night before, only that she had got incredibly drunk. Brooke squinted her eyes as some was beside her turning over. She finally made out who the blurry figure was. Oh my god Brooke thought. Nathan. Brooke had slept with Nathan Scott. Her friend's boyfriend. She still had a hangover, and this was all too much to handle. She had to get out of there before Nathan woke up, maybe he wouldn't remember sleeping with her. That would be the best for them all. She got up from underneath the covers and was quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Nathan. She put her top on, but she couldn't find her underwear. She looked around the bedroom but still couldn't find them. She walked out towards the front door and saw a pile of hers and Nathan's clothes. She found her underwear and her jeans. She put them and suddenly the alarm clock in the bedroom was going off and she heard movement. She panicked that Nathan would see her, so she rushed out of the apartment so quickly, she left her bag behind. Nathan walked out of the bedroom in his boxers. He saw the bag on the chair and picked it up. He remembered last night, and he knew Brooke did too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School **

"Hey." Peyton said walking up to Lucas. She knew things would be awkward, especially with Brooke around.

"Hey." Lucas said feeling quite embarrassed.

"You signed off pretty quick last night."

"I was busy." Lucas told her. He began to walk, "Oh and Peyton, that kiss did mean something. But I owe it to Brooke to give it another try." he told her before walking off.

"Sure." she said while she watched the guy she loved walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey stranger. I think you left something behind." Nathan laughed, handing Brooke her bag.

Brooke blushed a bit, remembering last night. "Err, thanks Nathan." she said taking her bag back.

"Come on Brooke, surely you, the most popular girl in school isn't embarrassed?" Nathan laughed.

"Embarrassed? Umm..About what?" She said staring at him, hoping he wouldn't mention last night.

"You know what about Brooke."

They both looked quite embarrassed and could hardly look at each other.

"Look, Haley's making dinner tonight, so come over." he suggested.

"So, me, you and Hales, like that won't be awkward."

"It wont I swear. Just dinner, then home. So what'd ya say?" he asked.

"Sure."

Brooke and Nathan walked away from each other, they both turned back to look at the other and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted spotting her coming out of school.

She turned around, "Yes Lucas?" she asked.

"Please don't be mad." He said.

"I'm not, for some reason I'm happy today." She smiled looking at Lucas but thinking of Nathan.

"Look, I want us to work things out. For things to be ok again."

"Things are ok Luke, we're friends. So what's the problem?" She asked. It wasn't exactly the answer he was expecting.

"But I thought-"

"You thought what? That we could get over the whole backstabbing best friend, lying cheating boyfriend situation!" She shouted into his face. He moved back and just looked at Brooke. Had he really hurt her that bad that she had become bitter towards him. "Look Luke, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"We have done this so many times, that I'm getting tired of fighting over again." She explained.

"Brooke. I.."

"Look I have no problem with us being friends. But that's all." She said walking off leaving him behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night - Nathan's apartment**

"Oh and Hales, I invited Brooke over. Hope you don't mind." Nathan told Haley as she was setting the table.

"Nathan, I invited Lucas over too. This is just great." She said sounding very frustrated.

"There over, things will be fine."

"So you know for a fact that they won't argue?" She asked him, placing an extra place on the table for Brooke.

Before they could have an argument, there was a knock on the door. Nathan answered it and standing there was Lucas and Brooke. He just stared at Brooke; even though she was wearing jeans and a top he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey." Brooke said sitting at the table, feeling quite weird. She was having dinner with the girl whose boyfriend she had slept with.

Lucas walked in towards Haley, "Yum, smells good Hales." He said sniffing the smell of lasagna in.

Haley moved towards Lucas, "Look, I'm sorry about Brooke, but please don't start anything." Haley whispered to him. He nodded; of course he wouldn't make trouble for Haley and Nathan.

Nathan sat at the table with Brooke. He saw Haley and Lucas talking, so now was his chance. "Look, Haley's gone to a lot of trouble, so please don't kick off." He asked her.

"I won't." She said sighing. Why did everyone think she would start trouble?

"Dinner's ready." Haley shouted. She and Lucas joined the others at the table. She gave everyone a plate and they all cut themselves some lasagna and put some salad on their plates.

"So...like the food?" Haley asked, not having a clue what to talk about.

"Great Hales." Lucas said smiling.

Everyone had finished their dinner. Haley stood up and collected the dishes; she took them to the kitchen area and placed them in the sink. She opened the oven door, and pulled out desert.

"Apple pie for desert." Haley told the others smiling. She felt happy and proud to be cooking for her friends. Even if things seemed tough.

They all smiled at her and had a piece of apple pie each. After eating, everyone felt stuffed.

"Go and relax, I'll do the dishes." Brooke offered.

"Brooke Davis doing the dishes?" Nathan laughed.

Brooke threw the tea towel at him, "Don't know why you're laughing. You're going to help me." She smiled and laughed.

Lucas and Haley laughed, but they didn't know the real reason. Brooke and Nathan took the plates to the sink. Brooke washed up, while Nathan dried the dishes. Nathan put his hands in the sink and took hold of Brooke's hand. She stared up at him and smiled. Had she really fallen for the other Scott brother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke's bedroom **

It was a new day, but Brooke felt like it was a new chance, at life. She had given Lucas her heart and he had stumped on it. She had let him in so many times and each time he cheats. But she was the idiot who let him back in. But not no more. Time for a change. To move on. It wasn't meant to happen. She didn't mean to sleep with Nathan, to fall for him. That's what she had done, fallen for him. Big time. She hadn't felt like this about anyone, not even Lucas. This was the real thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School **

**Haley, Lucas and Peyton were all sitting on a bench at school talking. **

"So are you both like a thing now?" Haley asked Peyton and Lucas.

Changing the subject quickly, "So I hear Nate's having a party tonight." Lucas said.

"Yeah, at his parent's beach house." Haley said.

"I gotta go." Peyton said, smiling at Lucas.

"I'll see you later." Lucas said to her before she walked away.

"So?"

"So what, Hales?" he asked her.

"Are you two together?"

"No. I wanted to work things out with Brooke but she just wants to be friends."

"So, can you really blame her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you're a good guy. But seriously she lets you into her life and her heart again, yet this thing with Peyton doesn't go away." she told him.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am!" she shouted.

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Luke, shut up. Just come to this party tonight." Haley said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Ok." Lucas said, as Haley walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke spotted Nathan at school. She still felt really weird, so she tried to hide from him. She turned around and she couldn't see him. Maybe she had lost him. He hadn't seen her. She was walking towards her car, when someone jumped behind her shouted. She screamed, turned around and it was Nathan.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Nathan said.

"I wasn't scared."

"So that's why you were screaming?" Nathan laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"Party tonight, so you coming?"

"Oh hell yes I'm coming!" Brooke said. She looked at him and smiled, "I'll see you around."

"Oh I know I will." He smiled, just before she walked away, he took her hand. Held it for a seond, she just stared at him. Her heart had just skipped a beat. He let go and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night - Beach house **

The party at the beach house was wild. High school students, alcholhol and no parents. Perfect combination. Loud music was playing, people dancing and drinking. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Lucas were sitting around a table. Tim come and joined them.

"We're playing 'I never'." Peyton said.

"Yeah, someone says something they have never done. If someone else had done it, they drink up." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know." Tim said.

"Ok, Nathan first." Haley said.

"Urmm...I got it. I've never cheated on my girlfriend with her best friend." Nathan said looking at Lucas.

Brooke looked at Nathan. He was going to give them away.

"Drink up Lucas." Brooke said.

Peyton and Lucas just looked at each other. Eventually from a lot of stares from Brooke and Nathan, he took some of his drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One hour later **

Everyone had got really drunk. Tim had passed out on the floor. So a few of the basketball players carried him to the beach. Took all of his clothes and left him there face down in the sand. Naked!

Brooke was heading to the bathroom, she walked past a bedroom and she heard Lucas' voice. The door was sligtly open, so she peaked inside. Lucas was with Peyton.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you, too." Lucas said.

They both kissed each other. Brooke walked away before they noticed her listening.

Nathan bumped into Brooke.

"Hey, I'm going to get more beer. Come with?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said.

They got in his car and drove off. They were both incrediably drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Shot I know, sorry. But you guys get to decide the next chapter.  
VOTE- MAJORITY RULES  
What happens?  
A) They crash- one ends up in hospital and other admits feelings.  
B) They get put in jail for the night- humour (sorta) Admit feelings.  
C) They go back to the party.

YOU DECIDE!


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Brooke got in the car and drove off. They were both really drunk. Nathan shouldn't have been driving, and Brooke shouldn't have been in the car. She only got in because she was pissed off. Nathan sped up further up the road. He kept getting faster and faster. Brooke loved it. They were going so fast they didn't notice the police car in an ally way. The cop car drove after them. Nathan didn't stop. Eventually Nathan only stopped because Brooke told him too, she felt sick. The cops came to the car and got the teenagers out.

"Right, you're coming with us." One officer said taking hold of Nathan.

The other officer went to take Brooke's arm.

"Err..." Brooke mumbled before she was sick all over the officer.

Nathan laughed. "Nice one Brooke."

Although Brooke was sick, she still couldn't help but laugh.

"Names?" The officer said.

"Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott."

"Address?"

"Urmm...I don't know." Brooke laughed.

"What we done?" Nathan just about managed to ask.

"Well, firstly both of you have been drinking, and you're underage." The officer said.

The second officer put Brooke into the car and shut the door. "You, smart ass, have also been driving under the influence of alcohol." He said, talking about Nathan.

Nathan also got put into the car; the cops got in too and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked Lucas. They were in one of the many bedrooms at the beach house. Peyton was sitting on the bed and Lucas was walking around the room.

"Why you asking this?"

"You said you loved me." She said.

"Yeah I do."

"I don't doubt that, but I think there is still something there between you and Brooke."

"Of course there is, there always will be."

"Brooke's tired of this game, and so am I."

"Peyton..."

"No Luke. Make your mind up." She stood up and looked at him. "Me or Brooke." She said before walking away. Leaving him stood there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was walking around trying to find Nathan. Peyton rushed straight passed her, and she saw Lucas walking slowly out of a bedroom. She walked up to him.

"What's happened?"

"Peyton thinks I still have feelings for Brooke."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I told her I did."

"Luke! You idiot, you might have ruined your chances with her."

Lucas just sighed, and went to walk away but Haley stopped him.

"Put it this way," Haley said. "If Brooke wanted you back, would you?"

Lucas looked away; "Umm.." he looked at Haley again.

"Oh, so you would?" She asked, "You still love her, don't you?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah. So?"

"Lucas, you have to pick. Do you want Peyton or Brooke? You can't have both."

Haley walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Brooke were both in the police cells.

"This is your entire fault!" Brooke told him, slapping his wrist.

"Hey, you got into the car with me." He told her.

Brooke just laughed.

"So, you gonna call someone to get us outta here?" Nathan said.

"Whoa, my parents won't come. What about your dad?"

"No way!"

"Well then I guess we're stuck with each other." He laughed. He was glad they were together, they had to talk.

"Fine, just don't bother me." She smiled.

"So I hear Peyton and Lucas are finally together."

"Yeah." She said looking down. "Can't say it didn't hurt."

Nathan knew she was upset. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Brooke." She looked up to him. "About the other night-"

"No Nathan. That was a one off, it can't happen again."

Nathan felt as if he had been booted in the heart.

"Brooke-I." He had to let her know how he felt.

"What about Haley?" She asked.

"I did that to screw with Lucas."

"What?"

"At first. She's a great girl and deserves someone better then me."

"I like you."

"Brooke, you like everyone." He laughed.

"So not true. I like one person."

"Lucas?" He asked.

"No." She moved closer to him, "You." Brooke said looking up at him. She moved forward and kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing her back. But then he felt awkward. He pulled away and stood up.

"I better call my dad."

Brooke looked surprised, while Nathan went to the phone. He put in a quarter and dialed his dad's number.

"Hey dad."

_"Nate, what do you want?" _

"I need you to come pick us up."

_"Us?" _

"Yes. Us dad. We kind of got into a car drunk and now we're in jail."

_"WHAT? Nathan, do you have any idea what this could do to your basketball status." _

"Whatever dad. I called you because I thought you would pick me up."

_"Fine. I will." _

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Brooke.

"So?" She asked.

"My dads coming." He took a seat back down and didn't even look at Brooke.

"Nathan."

"No Brooke."

This seemed so familiar to him. She was saying the same thing to him before they kissed.

"Fine." Brooke sighed. She paid no attention to him.

An officer walked by them, and unlocked the door.

"You're both free to go." He said.

Nathan and Brooke walked out while the officer shut the door. They left the police station, and waiting outside was Dan.

"Get in the car Nathan! NOW!" Dan said, he opened the door, ready for him to get in.

"What about Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine. I have legs. I can walk." She said, starting to walk down the street.

"No!"

"Nate, you're screwing up your life. NOW!" Dan shouted pointing to the car.

"Nathan, I'll be fine." Brooke said. She was really hoping Nathan would walk with her. They could talk about the kiss and how they really felt.

Nathan looked and Brooke, and then back to Dan. He walked towards the car and got in. Dan slammed the car door. All he did was grin at Brooke. He knew something was going on. It was his mission to find out what. He never liked Nathan with Haley. So, he now had leverage.

The car drove away; Nathan looked out the window to Brooke who was walking home all by herself. He wanted to be with her, he just didn't know she wanted to be with him as well.

After twenty minutes of walking. When Brooke finally got home, someone was standing by her door. She looked closer and the blurry figure was Nathan.

"Why you here?" Brooke asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Nathan said.

Nathan moved closer to Brooke; put his hands on her face and passionately kissed her. Over the road was a car in the shadows, inside was Dan. He knew something was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, when Nathan was on the phone, the words in italic are Dan speaking on the other end. I'm going to college in a few days, and it may take me longer to get the next chapter up. Also a little spoiler for next chapter.  
-Lucas tells Brooke he wants her instead of Peyton. Nathan plays Brooke around. Does she pick Lucas, or stick with her heart?  
-Dan blackmails Nathan.  
-Brooke & Peyton talk.  
-Haley sneaks off to meet someone.


End file.
